Dry Your Eyes
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Edward is trying everything to try and make Bella see sense. But he begins to realise that no matter what he does it won't change anythung, because he's made too many mistakes. One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH. OOC. R&R Please


**A/N: Yes, Another One-Shot. But Don't You Just Love Them? :) **

**I've Gone To Depressing Again. Hmm. I Know, Sorry! Anyway. This Is Based On The Song 'Dry Your Eyes' By The Streets. If You Haven't Heard It, Google It. It's An Amazing Song. :) **

**Also, The F Bomb Appears In This. Just Once Though! :) **

**Happy Reading! **

Dry Your Eyes:

_Edward's Point of View: _

It doesn't take long for everything to change. Everything that you spent the last 3 years working for. One single moment is all it takes. Just those words "This isn't working" or "I don't love you anymore". It's all it takes, and then everything just comes crashing down.

I'm stood here staring straight into the ground, then looking to the left and then looking back down. I can't bring myself to look at her, to look at her face. I just can't. It reminds me of everything that I'm losing, of everything that just fallen apart.

I want to show her where we could be, the things that we can do to make this relationship grow more than it has been. I can change, and I can grow or we can adjust. We could even have an open relationship if it means that we can stay together. I can't lose her...I just can't.

I look up from the ground to stare straight at her, she's looking back at me, but her brown eyes glaze over as if she's looking straight through me. She closes her eyes, and doesn't open them for what seems like an eternity, and when she opens them again she looks down at her feet.

I have to dry my eyes, there's no use in crying. It's not going to change what she's decided. I know that I want her to see how much she's making me hurt, and I know I want her to feel this pain as well, but nothing I do is going to change it. It's still going to be the same. I have to walk away, because, even though I don't want it to be, it's still over.

I move my hand up from my side, it's shaking telling me that I'm breaking inside. I move my hand up to touch her chin and then let out a sigh. I can't imagine my life without us together, there's things I can't imagine doing, and things I can't even see.

It's not supposed to be easy, surely we knew this. Everything has its problems, but then you work them out and get on with it again. When you love somebody, it's what you doing, isn't it?

She moves her hand up to where mine is rested, and wraps her fingers around mine with the softness she's been blessed with. The softness I've felt so many times before. There's no love behind this gesture though, she's telling me that she doesn't want this close contact. She takes my fingers away, and then looks at me, pushing my hand away to my chest, so I'm not touching her anymore.

I can't cry, and I can't tell her what I want to tell her, because I know that it won't change anything that she's decided. I know that, telling her how much I love her isn't going to change anything. I know that, trying to get her to see how much she's hurting me isn't going to change anything, and most of all I know that it's over even if I don't want it to be.

I'm just standing there, I can't say anything. Everything's just gone, I've got nothing now. Absolutely nothing.

I change my mind, and suddenly pull her close, wrapping my arms around her, trying to make her see different. I put my head level with hers, so she might engage in. I don't want to just fucking leave all this behind, not everything we've spent all this time working for. She said it would be forever, that was what she'd vowed.

She can't just simply let this all crash and fall down. She's completely out of order; everything she's said in the last hour is a contradiction. A contradiction of everything she's ever told me.

I know that since we got together I've found it hard to say what I really want. I've found it hard to tell her how much she means to me, and how much I love her. Everything I say is not what I really feel, and it's not what I really want to. But I know that even if I try and say it now, she'll still pull away. I can't change the past now. Even if I wish that I could.

She tries to pull away, but my arms are clamped tightly around her waist. She pushes me back and looks me straight in the face; her eyes are saying everything that she can't speak aloud. They speak volumes. She turns around, so that her back is faced to me, she takes one look back at me and then walks away.

But I know that there's no use in crying, because it's not going to change anything. I have to dry my eyes, because even though I love her, and even though I need her in my life. Everything I do now isn't going to change her mind. She's made it up and there's nothing that I can do. Even if I do want her to see how much she's making me hurt. I can't do that, not only because of how much I love her, but because I know that it's over.

Even if I don't want it to be. It is. It's all...over.

**A/N: I Hope You Liked It! I'm Proud Of This One As Well! :) I Know It Was Sad, I'm Sorry. But At Least It Was Bella Being The Bad One, Not Edward This Time! Lol. Sorry About The Length. This Was Based Very Much On The Song, The Layout And What Happens And Everything. That's Why It's Not Very Long. Sorry. :( **

**Thank You So Much For The Response I Got For 'I Wanna Be' It Was Amazing. I'm Glad You Liked It! And If You Haven't Read It, Please Read It, And Check Out My Other One-Shots As Well! :D **

**Please Review! :D They Make Me Very Happy! :) **

**Reviews Mean Cookies! :D Or A Hug. Or Both! :D **

**So, Review! :D Please? :) **


End file.
